Money Making Guide
Method #1: Dark Beasts Why should you kill Dark Beasts?: Because they drop Dark Bows and Dragon arrows. Recommended: 43 Prayer for Protect Melee, some Prayer Pots and food or you can just bring full Guthans and some food (Guthans heals you). You MUST have 95 Slayer to kill Dark Beasts. How to get there: Go to your Mage book and click Monster Teleport then select Taverly Dungeon. Once there you will be near a Obstacle pipe click on it and you should appear on the other side with a few Blue dragons. Run East until you approach a Gate, open it and then run South over the Bridge and make your way on the path surrounded by lava. Once you get to the other Bridge there will be to ways you can go, go Right of it (South). Keep running South until you finally come to a Large door, open it and your there! Dark Beasts are also locatedon the 3rd floor of the Slayer tower. You can get there by using the Monster teleport and selecting Slayer tower and thenclimbup two flights of stairs and running North. (therein the same area as Abyssal Demons.) ---- Method #2: Barrows Why should you do Barrows?: Because not all of the Barrows Armor/Weapons are in a store like Ahrims and Dharoks, each set can sell for large amounts! You kill all of the Brothers, open chest and get a random reward, not always good. Recommended: 43 Prayer for the ability to use all Protection prayers, Super Restores or Prayer Potions, High Strength/attack, good Weapon and Armor. You must have a Spade so you can dig on the hills. You can get a spade from Bob in Edgeville. How to get there: Go to your Mage book and click Minigame Teleport and then select Barrows. After you have teleported there run a bit South and dig on the Hills. Kill the brothers, go in secret tunnel in which you will find when opening one of the Sarcophagus's LAST, face final brother, loot chest. ---- Method #3: Abyssal Demons Why should you kill Abyssal Demons?: Because they drop Abyssal whips and a lot of Runes. Recommended: 43+ Prayer for Protect from Melee and Prayer pots if low defence, Full Guthans (It heals you), Super strength and Attack for faster kills, a good Weapon. You MUST have 82 Slayer to kill Abyssal Demons How to get there: To get to the Abyssal Demons you need to first use the Monster Teleport and then select Slayer Tower. Once there, climb up stairs East of you and then stairs West of you, you are now on the third floor of the Slayer tower. Now just run North until you see Abyssal Demons, keep killing them until you have yourself a few Abyssal whips. ---- Method #4: Merchanting Why should I Merchant?: Merchanting can honestly be one of the best Money makers once you have some money to work with, as you can see the picture to the left is me Merchanting a Dark bow, took me 5 minutes to sell. Recommended: At least 5M to start. How to start Merchanting: Once you have your 5M you should try Merchanting Void parts or pretty much anything that is not in shops. Just make sure that you will make a profit, know how much you can go for it and buy the item lower than that amount. ←I made a cash profit of 2.9M along with 13k Manta's, 20k Blood and Death runes in 5 minutes. ---- Method #5: Pking Why should I Pk?: Pking is the most enjoyable way of making money on Helixworld for most people, and a very good money maker. There are no certain drops and you can get anything! Recommended: Food, Super sets, best Armor/Weapon. How to start Pking: Equipt and wield the best Armor/Weapon that you are willing to risk. Bring the sufficient Potions and as much food as you can. Warning: If you attack someone first you will get a Skull above your head, that means you will lose all of your items unless you use Protect item which requires 25 Prayer. With a Skull and Protect item activated you will keep your most valuable item. However if you do not have a Skull over your head that means you will keep 3 items on death and 4 when using the Protect item Prayer. Click here to see our Pking Tips Guide. ---- Created by: Dharok